


Krypto-Rogue Twins AU

by SilverWhiteRaven



Series: Krypto-Marinette AUs [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon list, Krypto-Mari AU, Krypto-Rogue AU, Kryptonian Marinette, MariBat, Other, Other Rogues Help Out, Poison Ivy Adopts Mari, Will Add Additional Characters Later, twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWhiteRaven/pseuds/SilverWhiteRaven
Summary: Pamela Isley, Poison Ivy, finds herself with a little (unknowingly Kryptonian) child on her hands, and decides she's hers now; Batman can take his adoption problem somewhere else. Unfortunately, Ivy is going to need some help with this. Single mother of plants? She can handle that. Alien with powers? Not so much. With every new one, she just really, really wishes her daughter would just develop the ability to manipulate plants already. She can handle that. Super strength? heat-vision? Freeze-breath? Super-speed? Yeah, not so much. Time to call in some back-up. If she can even trust them, that is.[ Headcanon List / Timeline, not a fully-witten fic (yet) ][ Companion/Alternate Story to Krypto-Bat Twins AU, where now, Batman is unsuccessful in finding/getting to Kia Jor-El's crash site before a Rogue does. ]
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Pamela Isley, Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel
Series: Krypto-Marinette AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Krypto-Rogue Twins AU

**Author's Note:**

> As of yesterday the 24th: Happy first 'Birthday' to the first ever MariBat fic posted! How cool is that??

  * Companion/Alternate AU to the Krypto-Bat AU where instead of Batman finding and taking in Marinette, it’s instead a member of Gotham’s Rogue Gallery  

  * So same start as the Krypto-Bat timeline  
  

  * She is Kia Jor-El, twin sister to Kal-El, saved at the same time but in two different pods that get separated. Kal ends up in Smallville, of course, and Kia ends up in Gotham  
  

  * In Krypto-Bat, Batman manages to track Kia’s pod and where it landed and get there before anyone else. Here, Either the pod lands outside his tracking range or in a place that’s ‘not his territory’, or at least an area much harder to get into without pissing off a few unstable villains on the way, so he doesn’t manage to get there in time. So!  
  

  * Through much brainstorming and shenanigan ideas, it has been decided who finds little Kia  
  

  * It’s Poison Ivy! Dear, deadly, sweet, Pamela Isley. We all love the Sirens of Gotham, and those familiar with MariBat fics know we also love Marinette getting adopted by one, two, or all three of them  
  

  * In this case, just the one, but that doesn’t mean the others won't be making appearances in her life, oh no, far from it  
  

  * (After this I may do a follow-up mini-list collection of what-ifs for her being found by other Rogues, just to be diverse with it)  
  

  * So anyways!   
  

  * Ivy finds the escape pod in her overgrown corner of Gotham (She made it overgrown, yes, but it was already abandoned for some reason! And no one wanted it, and for some reason the person who bought up the area, Bruce Wayne, was totally chill with her freeloading there, so she has her own little slice of heaven right on the edge of hell-on-earth!! Isn’t that great??) because she very literally hears through the grapevine that something crashed into it  
  

  * Surprisingly, nothing large was totally destroyed, but she wasn’t very pleased to find there was still damage to her plants by the metal contraption  
  

  * She is shocked though to find the child inside the open pod, and makes a questioning comment along the lines of “That better not be an invasive species,” to the amusement of her plants  
  

  * Ivy gets a few of her larger mullein plants to hold on to the considerably calm baby-toddler-child (she’s a plant-person not a people-person, she doesn’t know what this one is classified as in her state of development! Ivy isn’t even sure she’s a youngling of whatever species she is, she may be an old lady for all Ivy knows)  
  

  * Then she gets to work on getting vines and roots to move the craft out of her area  
  

  * She almost drops the thing when the plants holding Kia start saying that the ‘new creature’ is “hogging sunlight for herself and she should share it instead.” Ivy realizes that her chlorokinesis is letting her sense the same thing the plants do: the child was basically photosynthesizing, somehow  
  

  * She decides to deal with that revelation, and the kid, later, after getting the machine that harmed her plants out and away  
  

  * Now, Batman still shows up, of course, because he has a job to do  
  

  * Not a ‘guns blazing’ way, of course, he wants to get things done as peacefully as possible, and releasing the ire of Poison Ivy on Gotham by being uncivil in her area is not something he wants to accomplish, thanks  
  

  * Poison Ivy very happily hands him the craft without a fuss, he doesn’t even have to ask for it, because she wants it Gone  
  

  * Though she does give him a glare for good measure, because she hadn’t invited him in. at least he was polite about not stepping on anything green and being level with her on why he showed up  
  

  * She did, however, lie to him when he noted to her that the machine was clearly a transport device of some kind, underlying the tone with a question of ‘what was inside?’  
  

  * At this point, whether she likes it or not, her parental instinct usually aimed towards plants had kicked in and she’s getting protective of the ‘not a plant but totally is because she can photosynthesize’ child, and that’s why she tells Batman that the craft was empty, and whatever was inside either got lost on the way down or escaped somehow  
  

  * Honestly, she’s a bit wary of Batman having a kid in the first place anyways
  * She’s heard about the new birdy, and she’s a bit dubious about that. What if that gets hurt? If she hands over the child, will the child end up a young birdy, too?  
  

  * Yeah, no, not on Ivy’s watch she won’t. Besides, it’s much less dangerous to be a Rogue than it is to be a Bat, right? I mean, Batman doesn't kill and has a soft spot for people in need, so even if the totally-not-a-plant child decides to join Poison Ivy in conquering the world of man and overrunning it with plants (once she’s older, of course), no harm will come to her! Right?? Right!!  
  

  * So yeah, Poison Ivy lies to Batman about finding a living creature inside the pod  
  

  * He sees no reason for her to lie, after all, Ivy is known for disliking trespassers, and the removing the machine is proof enough that she would remove any other foreign matter, too  
  

  * He does take it with a grain of salt, however, after all, anyone can change. He’ll just be keeping an ear and an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, and see what he catches  
  

  * Anyways, Batman now has his suspicious alien tech that he doesn't understand (yet), and Ivy returns to her plants that she charged with holding on to the child  
  

  * She can’t help but feel very soft when looking at the alien nestled in and falling asleep in the soft leaves of her mullein plants  
  

  * Yeah, that’s definitely a youngling, no person is that cute when asleep  
  

  * She groans at realizing she's going to have to do PAPERWORK to adopt this kiddo  
  

  * Well, the ‘work’ part she can have someone else do for her with a few eye flutters, she’ll figure out a way around the whole ‘paper’ part later. Make them do it Electronically maybe? Or use recycled paper? Hmm…  
  

  * As Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley, holds her newest kinda-a-plant-but-not daughter, she realizes she has to name her  
  

  * It actually takes a few days to finally think of one  
  

  * It was Harley Quinn’s fault, really, calling the little girl a “silly-bum” when she got herself stuck in a thistle plant (Which also prompted Ivy to grant her the nickname of “my little thistle”)  
  

  * Named after the very same milk thistle plant, Poison Ivy decides to call her daughter Marianum Ivy as a ‘Rogue name’  
  

  * Then her official given name on paper, after some fairly mostly-illegal paperwork for a fake identity, is Amaryllis Isley  
  

  * Mari, of course, is her nickname used, when not being called a ‘silybum’ or ‘little thistle’  
  

  * But goodness, Pamela is in for a ride, because she really will have a thistle in her side once Mari starts getting her powers…




End file.
